


Skirting the Issue

by Orithain



Series: Challenges of Everyday Life [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder runs into Krycek in a bar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skirting the Issue

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted January 1999 in response to the TER/MA drag challenge.

It had been a long day, a long week, and Mulder was really looking forward to relaxing in peaceful anonymity at one of his favorite bars. He'd convinced Scully that he'd be fine, gone home just long enough to change and was now happily settled with a glass of whiskey, watching the entertainment. The management here used a combination of women and transvestites, and Mulder enjoyed trying to figure out which were which.

Suddenly, he choked on his drink, staring in disbelief at a familiar pair of green eyes. Even though they now showed sheer horror, he immediately recognized those eyes surrounded by thick lashes that he'd last seen in his bed over a month ago.

"Alex." His lips shaped the word, but no sound escaped him.

Krycek's gaze darted around the room desperately, seeking an escape route.

Mulder watched him carefully, taking note of the faint tremors wracking him and checking out every detail of his appearance. Alex actually looked pretty good in the black leather miniskirt and heels, although Mulder didn't much like the blond wig. In fact, if not for those unforgettable eyes, he'd never have recognized the sometime assassin. Eyeing the sheer stockings and smooth legs beneath them, Mulder wondered if his legs were the only thing Alex had shaved. He looked forward to finding out.

He remembered his disappointment the day after his birthday when he woke up and Krycek was gone. He'd expected it, knowing that he'd scared the hell out of the younger man by being affectionate, but he'd still hoped to find Alex in bed beside him. This time he was going to handcuff the rat to the bed to make sure he didn't leave before Mulder was ready for him to.

Krycek looked distinctly nervous now. He watched Mulder look him over, trying to ignore how his cock twitched under the warm regard of those hazel eyes, and he wondered what the other man would do. Mulder had to be pretty pissed at him for the seduction and his disappearing act, not to mention the litany of other evils he usually accused him of.

But Krycek was working in this bar, and unless he wanted to find another place to hide from the Smoking Man's hitmen, he'd better start performing. He couldn't believe he was going to have to do this while Mulder watched. He glanced over, praying that Mulder had somehow evaporated in a puff of smoke, but no such luck. He was still sitting there, watching Alex with interest.

Alex held in a whimper through sheer determination and stepped up onto the elevated stage as his music started. He moved to the beat, the rhythm seizing hold of him as he twisted sensuously, easily capturing the attention of nearly every man in the place. But for once he was unable to lose himself in the music, his attention held by the lanky man staring at him lustfully, full lips parted as he leaned toward Alex like metal drawn to a magnet. Alex suddenly realized that somewhere along the line he'd begun dancing for Mulder alone, every movement of his body an invitation. And it looked very much like Mulder intended to take him up on it.

Mulder watched Alex dance. Despite the feminine attire which should have made him look ridiculous, Alex practically oozed sex appeal. It was the attraction of an animal confident in itself, unconscious and therefore even more attractive. Mulder watched every ripple of every muscle in the legs exposed to his gaze, and he looked forward to seeing them ripple as they wrapped around him. Considering Alex's attire tonight, it was only fair that Mulder take him this time, he mused with a grin.

Their eyes met at that moment, and Alex missed a step at the heat he saw in Mulder's eyes. He wouldn't have cared if the entire Consortium and every federal agent in the country walked in just then, as long as they didn't come between him and Mulder and a bed.

Finally, the music ended, and Alex stepped down from the stage directly in front of Mulder. Neither of them noticed the envious looks being thrown their way, so engrossed were they in each other.

Mulder got straight to the point. "Have you stopped running, Alex?"

Green eyes flashed up to meet hazel. "You know that I can't stay. You know why."

Mulder nodded. "I know. But I also know that you must have periods when you could be here. If you wanted to. I know I can't find you when you don't want to be found, and I know that there are a lot of things we need to talk about, but can't we try? I missed you." He said the last defiantly.

Alex gasped. No one had ever said that to him before, at least not since he was a very young child. He stared at Mulder like a child looking in the window of a candy store, and when Mulder held out his hand to him, he reached out and took it.

Mulder stood up, drawing Alex toward the door.

"Mulder, wait. I have an apartment upstairs." When Mulder hesitated, he added, "We can't go to your place, Fox. With all the surveillance there, I'd be dead within minutes."

Mulder nodded and let Alex lead him to his apartment, staying back a bit while following him up the stairs for the sheer pleasure of watching his legs in that skirt. The instant they were inside the apartment, Alex was stripping off his clothes, kicking the shoes into a corner as he pulled off the loose blouse he wore. Mulder reached out and yanked the blond wig off his head, breathing a sigh of pleasure when he saw the familiar dark hair emerge. Staring at Mulder the whole time, Alex stepped out of the leather skirt, smirking at the expression on Mulder's face when he saw the g-string and thigh high stockings that Alex wore.

"Take them off," Mulder rasped.

"What, you don't think they're sexy?" Alex teased.

"Take them off or I'll fucking rip them off. I want to see you, feel _you_."

Alex grinned, pulled off the g-string, and turned around to roll the stockings down his legs, wiggling his ass at Mulder as he did.

A low growl was his only warning before Mulder pounced.

Mulder had unfastened his pants while Alex was stripping and slathered on some lube from the tube conveniently lying on the table - he did _not_ want to know - so he simply stepped up behind the tease and pushed home.

Alex cried out wordlessly.

Mulder forced himself to still. "Am I hurting you?"

"A ... aaahhhh . . . a little. Fuck, don't stop! You feel so good, Foxy. . . mmmm. God, harder, fuck me harder." Alex thrust back wantonly against his lover, loving the feeling of being filled by him.

Having thought about this nearly every moment since he'd last been with Alex, Fox knew he wouldn't last long. He reached around to grasp Alex's cock, stroking it at first softly, teasingly, then harder, faster, just like his thrusts into Alex's ass.

"Fooooxxyyyyy!!" Alex wailed his name as he came, and Mulder muffled his own cry in Alex's shoulder, biting down hard as he exploded into Alex.

He leaned on the younger man as he caught his breath, then carefully pulled out of him and dropped down onto the sofa. Alex, still wearing one stocking, turned to face him with a wary expression on his face.

_I thought it was supposed to be the **fox** at bay,_ Mulder couldn't help thinking, a faint smirk passing over his face.

"We need some ground rules, Alex."

If anything, Krycek looked more nervous.

"I'm not going to ask you to tell me anything that will endanger you. I won't try to arrest you, shoot you, punch you or anything along those lines. I don't expect you to start killing my enemies or anything," he missed the faint smile that crossed Alex's face at that, "but in return I want some guarantees from you."

"What?" Suspiciously.

"When you're in town, you're mine."

Alex just stared.

"No more stupid games, no vanishing in the middle of the night, and above all, no one else."

Alex stared some more, unable to believe that he was being offered paradise. There had to be a catch. "I can't go to your apartment all the time. Half the world either bugs it or breaks in on a regular basis."

"So we'll find someplace else. But that's what I want from you. Take it or leave it." Mulder stared back stubbornly.

Hope began to blossom inside Alex. "Deal." And they sealed it with a kiss.


End file.
